1, FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to the field of antennas for miniature portable communication devices, and more particularly to a wrist band antenna having an insulated clasp which provides electrical continuity for the antenna.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Miniature portable communication devices, such as wrist worn receiving devices, have generally incorporated the receiving antenna within the wristband, due largely to the lack of physical space within the housing of the wrist worn receiver for locating the antenna. When the antenna has been incorporated within the wristband, the antenna has often been constructed in two sections to allow easy removal of the device from the wrist. This has, as a result, required the use of a conductive clasp to provide both adjustability and to provide the electrical connection required to complete the antenna loop when the wrist worn receiving device was fastened to the wrist. While such a wrist band loop antenna has been found to, in most instances, deliver adequate performance, it has been recently found that the performance of the wrist band loop antenna is being significantly reduced when the conductive clasp is in contact with the wearer's wrist.